


A Bixanna Week 2015 Contribution

by Serade



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Bixanna Week, Childhood, Established Relationship, Fantasia Festival, Fluff, Gen, Magic, Pets, carneval
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serade/pseuds/Serade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Decided to participate for the first three days of Bixanna Week 2015<br/>Also on <a href="http://seradeposts.tumblr.com/tagged/bixannaweek">My Tumblr</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Knight in Funny Armour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bickslow loved Fantaisa and he was glad to have the opportunity to make the kids, and of course his girlfriend, laugh at his expense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fantasia reminded me so much of the carnival festivities where I grew up, so I keep headcannoning it as the Earth Land equivalent, even though Lent is never mentioned as far as I’m aware.

Bickslow loved the Fantasia Festival. It was a crazy holiday with lots of colourful toys and candy. At least around these parts it was. Where he grew up, the days before Lent were celebrated in a far more subtle way, with an ordered banquet and fine manners. In Magnolia, however, the streets erupted in song and dance before finally the parade headed through the streets as grand finale.

This time of the year held a few uncomfortable memories, but he could shrug it off when everyone greeted The Thunder God Tribe with happy smiles. No one kept a grudge. It was such a blessing. He knew Laxus still beat himself up over what happened, but the blonde tried to keep a good mood as well.

This year, he was even going to participate in the parade. It would be an exciting display of lighting magic that the inhabitants of their small town were dying to see. That included the dragon slayer's team. Whatever he had prepared, it would surely be something to remember.

Himself, Bickslow was going to perform acrobatics again. He would use his babies and jump around on them. That always amazed the kids. Him and Lisanna had been tasked with handing out candy to the children that stood on the sidelines, so they would be able to see his tricks up close.

His girlfriend would of course do transformations again. She had planned to ask the children what animal they liked and then transform into it for them. He thought it was a great idea. She really was great with kids. It was just one of the million reasons she was so amazing.

“Bickslow. What are you going to wear?”, Mirajane asked and he made a face. “I dunno. Isn't this good enough?”, he wondered, motioning to his usual attire.

The bartender looked him up and down. “I guess, but you could go with a little more colour”, she suggested and his lips curved up. He liked that idea. “Like what?”

 

An hour later, the bartender had decorated him very, very, colourfully and he looked into the mirror with a frown on his face. It was obscured by his visor and the happy face drawn on it, but it was there.

“Pffhh...”

He lifted his head to see Lisanna had arrived. She stood not far from him, holding her stomach as she fought to keep calm. It didn't help much and sniggers were already bubbling from her.

Bickslow felt like he ought to explain why the hell he was in this odd getup. “Hey Lis. I was...”, he began, but she didn't care what he had to say. He didn't get to have a defence right now. She exploded in laughter, “Haha! That looks absolutely ridiculous!”

“Oy now”, the seith mage sighed, but there was no stopping her now. He had to wait until she calmed down again before she would listen to a word he said. Not that he minded. He liked that he could make her laugh. Her voice was so beautiful. 

The transformation mage wiped away tears of joy before coming to his side and giving him a loving hug. “My knight in funny armour. The kids are gonna love that.”

That was enough for Bickslow. If he could make the kids, and more importantly Lisanna, laugh heartedly today, then this costume was perfect.


	2. Pets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Lisanna finds a stray cat.

Bickslow closed the door behind himself with a sigh. “I'm home”, he called as he slipped out of his boots.

Lisanna peeked out from the kitchen and he straightened his back. He could tell something was up. She seemed nervous, fiddling with a piece of paper between her hands.

Before he could ask, a small animal stalked into the hallway. He blinked a few times as the black feline sat down not two meters from his feet and gave a slight, 'meow'.

“Don't be mad”, Lisanna said almost apologetically as he looked between her and the cat a few times. He pointed at it questioningly for a moment before formulating his sentence. “Lis, why is there a cat in our house?”

The white haired woman walked over to him tentatively. “It was abandoned. I couldn't just leave it there”, she explained meekly. She picked the cat up and snuggled it in her arms, shooting him a sad look with her round blue eyes, like a puppy begging for attention. She knew that would melt him, no matter what he thought of their new pet initially.

She stroked a hand through the feline's sleek fur and pressed her nose against it with a small and adorable wining noise. She looked back at him again, her expression now even cuter. When he still didn't say anything, she even went so far as to transform into her beautiful cat form and give a small purr.

Bickslow was sure he would start blushing soon. His girlfriend was just too fucking cute. He couldn't handle this level of adorable. She had won this argument as soon as she had looked at him, as always.

He sighed aloud and she pouted. Interpreting his reaction as defiance, she declared loudly and clearly, “You can't make me put her back. I refuse. Look at her. She is so cute and innocent. I won't do it, not even for you.”

The seith mage laughed aloud and she frowned back at him. “What are you laughing for?”, she wondered.

Bickslow shook his head. She was too amazing. He stepped up to her and pressed a kiss to her lips. “I love you”, he mumbled and she blinked back at him in confusion. That wasn't at all what she had expected right now.

“What?”, she managed and she grinned down at her widely. “You are so kind hearted. I love that about you.”

Lisanna smiled back at him. “So you're not mad?”, she wondered, relieved that he didn't seem to hate the idea at least. The seith mage shook his head. “Nope.”

He wasn't a fan, but if she loved it so much, he couldn't say no. He never could say no to her, not when she utilised all her mean, adorable, little tricks.

Reaching out for the cat, he petted over its head lightly and a rumbling purr emitted from the little being. “She likes you”, Lisanna said happily and he made his peace with it.

  


Two weeks latter the furry thing had decided their bed was more comfortable than the couch and that Bickslow's babies made for brilliant scratch toys.

But he wasn't mad.

Nope.

Not him.

Totally not.

He merely wanted to murder the fuzzy beast.

 


	3. Childhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bickslow didn't have many friends, but then there was Lisanna.

Bickslow was sitting in the grass behind the playground when he first met her.

A little white haired girl walked over to him from the sandbox. No one really talked to him, so it greatly surprised him when she stopped only a few feet from him and cheerfully greeted, “Hi!”

Looking up, he blinked at the blue eyed girl. “Uhm, hi.”

She came even closer and tilted her head to the right curiously. “What are you doing?”

In his lap lay a piece of wood and in his hand was a small pocket knife. It wasn't much, but he had sharpened it enough to use. “I'm carving”, he answered meekly.

It was part of the reason no one ever talked to him. He was weird, sitting here all day and shaping wood. He didn't play with the others, didn't like hide and seek, and didn't really know any of the stories the other kids had heard or seen. Though, his aversion for the hiding game might have to do with never being found and everyone else being too easy to find.

Strangely enough, the girl didn't walk away again. She crouched down beside him, inspecting the wooden piece. “What are you carving?”, she wondered and he shrugged a little. “A doll.”

Her blue eyes gleamed with joy. “Oh? That's cool! Can you make one for me too?”, she asked happily.

“I uh…”, he mumbled confused, but he didn't have time to make up his mind before they were interrupted. “Lisanna!”, a white haired woman called and she stood back up. She walked back onto the playground itself.

Reaching her mother, she turned back around. She grinned widely at him and waved goodbye. Forming a cone over her mouth with her hands, she shouted, “See you later!”, before leaving with her parent.

What an odd girl. Bickslow looked back down at the wooden piece in his hands. Setting the knife to it again, he refocused on the task at hand.

 

The next day, Bickslow sat in his usual spot when the white haired girl came to the playground. He looked up shortly, seeing how she was engaged by a few of the other kids. It was just as he had expected.

Looking down at the puppet forming under his fingers, he set the knife to it one last time, shaving off just another edge. Folding the pocket knife together, he made to get up when he noticed the girl standing close by.

“Hi there”, she smiled and he couldn't help the tiny smile tugging at his lips in turn. “Hello Lis.”

She clasped her hands together. “That's right. You never told me your name”, she more asked that stated and he stood. “Bickslow”, he introduced himself.

A giggle left the girl. “That's an odd name”, she sniggered and he fell silent. He knew it was.

But he was _not_ pouting!

“Is that the doll you made yesterday?”, Lisanna wondered. She motioned to the small figure in his hands. It looked like part of a tiki head, a wide happy smile edged into it. He hadn't painted it yet, though.

Nodding a little, he held it up toward her so she could get a good look.

The girl gave a happy gasp before exclaiming, “Wah! It's so pretty!”

“Really?”, Bickslow asked in surprise and she nodded excitedly, “Yea. So cute! What is it's name?”

Every doll needed a name. He looked at it and determined, “Pappa.”

Lisanna seemed completely enthralled by the figure, eyeing it with the brightest of smiles on her face. “I have four more”, Bickslow dared say and her eyes met his instead. “Really? Can I see them?”, she asked and he smiled. “Sure.”

Together, they sneaked away from the playground. Bickslow lead the girl through the bushes to his hide out. It was only a few planks he had placed down as rain protection when playing on stormy days. It was still better than sitting around in the orphanage when it rained. Here, he didn't have to worry about his puppets being taken away.

He brought them forth from behind the branches of a nearby bush and Lisanna happily picked one up. She inspected it from all directions, amazed by the colourful figure and its angry expression. She understood at once that they had different personalities.

Each one had two odd outward jutting parts that were pained in darker brown. Feeling over them carefully, she wondered, “Are these wings?”

Bickslow wrung his hands together. “Yea. They can fly”, he answered. Despite his odd statement, Lisanna still didn't laugh at him. She still didn't call him weird, didn't walk away. “Oh? Can you show me?”, she asked instead.

It took a moment for him to process, but then he grinned widely. He nodded.

He placed the five dolls in a straight line. Stepping back, he looked at each of his babies individually before raising his arms. His eyes glowed up with a green shine and the puppets responded, rising into the air.

Lisanna gave a shriek he initially thought was fear, but when he looked over, she seemed exhilarated. Her eyes were shining with delight and she jumped up happily. Pointing to the puppets, she just gaped back at him in disbelief.

He smiled and the dolls flew around over their heads, drawing circles in joy.

One bumped the girl and she she laughed in delight. She caught the next one and held it close. It suddenly felt warm, like it was alive.

Looking back at Bickslow, she smiled, “You're amazing.” The boy blushed a little at the compliment and she chuckled.

Walking over to him, she placed a kiss on his nose. “You'll be my friend”, she declared and he nodded in agreement.

 


End file.
